


When It Consumes

by sortaferal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Whump, ender!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortaferal/pseuds/sortaferal
Summary: Ender!Ryan au set after YDYD.-‘Does it hurt?’He had been watching Jack as he worked on the garden. Ryan hadn’t realized he had been staring. He knew what Jack was referring to and his gaze dropped to stare at the ground. ‘Not like before.’
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	When It Consumes

The first night.

'Is it safe?' 

He unveiled the bandage around his eye to reveal the Eye and Geoff noticeably cringed. It was off putting, redness still surrounding the once empty socket and still tender. Ryan only explained the process as painful and required a little magic to play it off lightly to the others. Geoff didn't protest against it, Jack had warned him, and the rest were curious. He could see just fine was the first question and after the first few days everyone had stopped staring and asking questions. The reduction of sensitivity around the eye had never lessen but he didn't think twice of it. It was something new, something to get use to. His blinked rapidly, almost as if there was something in his Eye to get rid of despite seeing just fine. Ryan began to rub at it constantly, making it irritated and raw. He would remind himself to ask Geoff for some remedy instead of going to Jack. He couldn't bare to hear the 'I told you so's' or lectures. Even during nights of restlessness and lack of sleep he didn't seem to be wary. Dreams would wake him every few hours, frustrated that nights lasted so long and he wondered if monsters were nearby. However, everyone slept soundlessly. Everyone except him. He stared up at the ceiling, worry creeping into his head as he saw the faint purple lightly shining at the white walls above him. Ryan closed his Eye, and it vanished. 

The fourth night. 

‘Does it hurt?’

He had been watching Jack as he worked on the garden. The man worked throughout the day at his own pace, tending to the farm he had build near the house. Michael had helped with planting a few trees before going off to adventure into the mines. Ryan took a break from the congested lab for some fresh air but Jack was almost done. So, Ryan didn't ask if he needed help. Ryan hadn’t realized he had been staring. He was standing idly like a lost puppy waiting for instructions when Jack's question brought him back down to earth. He knew what Jack was referring to and he wasn't sure how to respond. The conversation usually was the beginning of an argument. He was too tired. Ryan's gaze dropped to stare at the ground. ‘Not like before.’ Ryan replied simply. There was no use to bringing it up but Jack had a habit of reminding Ryan of his decision. 

‘You sure? You keep rubbing at it like it’s bugging you.’ Jack insisted. He finished up the last row of his garden and clapped his hands together. Dirt falling off his gloves back onto the soil beneath him. As always, the garden was beautiful. 

Ryan hadn’t noticed his habit. His hand came up to gently rub at his temple near the Eye. He felt a headache creeping in and his attention began to fade. Ryan shrugged, ‘It’s just different, you know?’ 

Jack hummed. He had been the one to express his concern about Ryan’s choice in inserting the Ender eye. In the end, it wasn’t his choice to make. 

The second week.

He hadn’t slept and it was beginning to show. During the day he tried sleeping. It was a lot easier during the day rather at night and he was beginning to pick up on it. However, the more he took to the habit the more he was beginning to lag behind on the work that needed to be done in the lab. Ryan knew the others counted on him for organizing resources and building the remaining components for the computers he built with Jack. Everyone had a part and he couldn't slack behind when half of everyone's questions rested on Ryan's shoulders for answers. The computers were down again after Michael and Gavin admitted to goofing around the equipment area. It was the start of a growing headache that Ryan never seemed to shake. Any little thing began to set him off more than usual. Between the lack of sleep and headaches, Ryan found it difficult to focus even more. He was beginning to hear voices, his hands shaking as he wired together circuits and lines. His head was buzzing, almost like a bee trapped within his brain and causing him lose track. He felt aimless, hands shaking over the wires, he felt sick. The voice grew louder, nothing coherent but enough to make him angry. Ryan threw down one of pipes and let out a frustrated cry. 

‘Woah, hey, you alright there?’ 

It was Jeremy. 

Ryan immediately tried to compose himself but the horrible pain in his right eye was increasing. Why was he staring at him. Why was he staring... why was he--

‘I’m fine.’ Ryan replied bluntly. He was more annoyed with the man’s presence which was odd. Why would he be annoyed? He wasn't too sure, his head was killing him but Jeremy continued to watch him like some sort of spectacle. He moved away from the project with his hand still covering over his Eye with a violent tremor. Jeremy followed him, Ryan could feel him next to him and it took everything within him to not scream at the man to leave him be. Why was he angry? Jeremy's footsteps were like loud drums against his ears coming closer. 

‘Ryan, you don’t look good.’

He didn’t feel good. He felt so tired, torn between wanting to get back to work or just leaving. Jeremy was in the way, why was he staring-- why was he staring! 

‘It’s the eye, isn’t it? Ryan, you gotta tell me what’s going on.’ Jeremy said. Finally his gaze settled to his chest and Ryan felt some ease. He let out a pain filled exhale, realizing now how close he was to Jeremy, he placed his hand on his shoulder with a firm grip. A sudden urge he had to fight-- and it was gone. 

‘..tired. Just really tired. I’m going to lay down.’ Ryan replied. His hand flopped to his side, the eye no longer pulsing but felt heavy in his skull. Jeremy said nothing as he watched Ryan leave the fenced in area, back towards the house. Jeremy kept watch, leaning against the fence and noticing that Ryan's light in his room never went out. 

Day 15

His blade sliced through the zombie, cutting off the head with a powerful hack before it could tackle Gavin. Gavin fell flat on his back, yelling in surprise as he expected the inevitble and covered his face. Blood coated his face and the body fell limp against Ryan. He roughly shoved the body away, breathless, covered in filth and grime down to his knees. They both paused to collect air into their lungs, darkness looming over them but Ryan could make out Gavin's smile. The man was too oblivious at times during times of caution. Darkness meant enemies, they both knew this and yet Gavin had remained outside to wait for Ryan to return from collecting resources. 

‘Bloody hell, Ryan--’

‘Are you okay? What were you thinking? Jack told you to get inside the house!’

‘I know but-’

‘But what?’ Ryan shouted angrily. Gavin’s mouth shut and he put on his best apologetic eyes. Ryan could go on but he didn’t. He wouldn’t waste his breathe but remained frustrated. Gavin was lucky not to have been killed or worse ; eaten alive from a single undead. Ryan had arrived just in time. 

‘Come on, let’s get to the others.’ Ryan said. His anger was gone as he followed Gavin towards the house. He rolled his shoulder, wincing as he did even as he put away his sword. His mind now on ridding himself of his soiled clothing.

‘It’s raining.’ Gavin announced. His hand outstretched towards the sky, trying to feel for a droplet as it slowly began to start up. At the same time as Gavin innocently searched for purchase, Ryan felt his body begin to hum. He stared up into the sky, eyes widen as he felt the droplets begin to dart into his skin like knives. He let out an audible gasp, flinching away but to no valid. Gavin spun around, alarmed at the noise but before he could speak-- Ryan vanished. 

‘Ryan?’ Gavin bolted to where Ryan had once stood, searching wildly for the man that had disappeared from existence before his eyes. ‘Ryan!’ he shouted frantically. Rain began to cascade down, drenching Gavin in seconds but it didn’t stop him from searching. He shouted again, hands cupped over his mouth but the rain had drown out from the sounds of thunder overhead. 

\-- 

His eyes opened and he immediately felt sick. Ryan fell forward and began to scratch at his skin, water still stinging like acid even at the smallest droplets. As he shook away the excess water, his eyes scanned around his new surroundings. Dark, alone-- he was inside a cave. Why was he here? How ; the more important question. Ryan began to breathe loudly, his lungs felt like they were shrinking and his chest tight. Did he... teleport? He sat up, staring out towards the entrance of the cave to see the rain falling over the grounds. From the distance, he could make out the house yet still so far. How.. how did he end up here? Ryan reached into his pocket and crafted a torch, it illumated the small cave and it made him feel a little safer knowing there weren't any monsters near by. His skin still stung from the rain, pins and needles sticking to him even after drying himself off after minutes. He stood out towards the entrance of the cave and watched the rain. He swallowed hard, what was happening to him? His gut began to twist, hand slowly inching towards the rain despite every bit of him screaming to stop. Why? Why was he suddenly afraid? As soon as his fingers felt the droplets of rain, he recoiled. 

It burned. 

He shook his hand, his eye pulsing heavily against his skull. Ryan could only watch from far as the house lights were kept on throughout the night. Once the rain let up, he would return back home.

Day 16

‘Stay still-- hold him Geoff’

‘I’m trying! What do you think I’m doing?’

Ryan thrashed violently against the other pinning his arm against the bed. Wildly kicking as he tried to free himself but the lack of strength made him slowly dwindle. He was tired. He was so tired. 

‘Ryan, we’re trying to help you. Geoff, get the potion. Make sure you don’t drop it.’ Jack instructed, he still kept a firm hold against Ryan’s right shoulder to keep him down. 

The pain was excruciating. Ryan never felt anything like it. His head felt as if it was going to explode any minute the longer he tried to hold on. He kept his right Eye closed but the black veins around his lid and face had crept and darken his features like a plague. He wanted it to stop, he needed the pain to stop. His hands clenched into fists as he settled down. His body tensed, rigid enough to easily snap in two. The pain had increased mid afternoon as he tried to hide it. Michael had alerted Jack about Ryan violently clawing at his Eye as he became hysterical with pain. 

‘Hang on, Ryan, it’s going to burn a little.’ he heard Geoff and he tried moving away again. A careful hand raised his head up so he could drink the potion. The smell was horrendous and made Ryan gag but he drank as much as he could before his stomach said enough. Some of the dark blue liquid dripped from the corners of his mouth, he swallowed as much as he could and rested back into the bed. His mouth tingled slightly, numbing his throat all the way down to his gut. Afterwards, there was a lift from the pain. He was able to open his Eye and stare up at Geoff with a weaken glare. 

‘..disgusting.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Geoff replied. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Jack asked. 

Ryan's soft exhale was his immediate response. He felt Geoff’s grip on his left side loosen and he slowly slipped his arm out to gently rub over the Eye and feel the veins that remained around it. ‘I...I don’t know. I don’t know.’ he replied. There was a hint of fear in his tone. Uncertainty. How long was this going to go on for? The anger, the pain.. Ryan closed his eyes and basked in the relief the potion Geoff had made. It made him feel light, so light, maybe he could sleep. He so badly wanted to just fall asleep and forget. He knew it was never the case. There were monsters near by. He could feel them. He could always feel them and he was too afraid to ask if the others did too. He heard Geoff mention the potion would only last a few hours. He would make more of it to try and help ease some of the pain but it wasn't a permanent solution. Jack remained oddly quiet and it spoke louder than Ryan ever wanted to hear. 

Day 20

He dreamed about falling from the sky. Before that he could feel his body be torn apart and put back together. It was enough to keep him up one night and search for something to do. He was too tired to tinker in the lab despite his need to get his mind preoccupied on something. He found himself going to roof, listening to the crickets chirp and the whistling sounds of wind were calming. Ryan could already feel his body begin to relax as a soft breeze gently surrounded him and faded. Nights like this he would find his way of getting lost in visions that weren't normal. Losing himself in places from eyes of another that he couldn't explain and voices he couldn't understand. It was almost a foreign language that he had forgotten. Something he knew of but was lost. It made him feel alone and frustrated. However, even then he was gently reassured by voices as his Eye pulsed a brilliant purple through his half lidded gaze. 

The sound of wood creaking behind him startled him. Ryan reached for his sword as he turned but surprisingly only found Michael settled himself at the edge of the rooftop with his back turned to him. Ryan's heart was still racing but he remained quiet. 

'You too, huh?' Michael muttered. 

Ryan closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale. 

'I know you have nightmares. I have them too.. about dying.' Michael continued. '..fucking annoying.'

Michael had died first. Ryan remembered. 

'Monsters always seem to be nearby.' Ryan said sadly.

Michael brought up his knees to his chest and looked out into the night sky , 'I think we're the monsters, Ryan.'


End file.
